


For Those Aroused By Sound

by flightlessxbird



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, but Eggsy is 18, eggsy is a switch, gonewildaudio, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessxbird/pseuds/flightlessxbird
Summary: Eggsy talks to his favourite poster on gonewildaudio, a forum for audio porn, and gets to know him fairly well. Meanwhile, his class gets a new English teacher that all the girls fawn over. Somehow, these incidents are related.





	For Those Aroused By Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fic I really wanted to write lately (thanks to SOMEONE infecting me even more with Whiskey x Eggsy...) I hope you all enjoy it! :)

_"I believe in the rapture, for I have seen your face."_

_\- Mermaids by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds_

 

                Mr. Daniels was the talk of the school. Eggsy was a fairly new student, but the new English teacher had only begun working today. Apparently, the teacher that he’d already grown accustomed to had an accident and wouldn’t be able to teach for a few months, so they hired Mr. Daniels to take her place until she’s well again. Now that he was settled in his seat for class, he could easily see why everyone was obsessing over him. Even Roxy, whom Eggsy knew to be gay, leaned over to him and whispered, “ _That’s_ our new teacher?” Eggsy hadn’t even looked yet, he was too busy pulling out his work and double-checking his essay looked correct. The idea of everyone wanting to fuck the hot new teacher was so childish, so clichéd that he could barely believe it. That is, until he looked up. The man was _fucking_ gorgeous. His skin was a bit tanner than most of the other students and teachers, and his eyes were dark but piercing. His mustache was black and neatly kept just like his hair, which Eggsy was sure everyone wanted to run their fingers through and yank. Hell, that’s what _he_ wanted to do. He heard Roxy snort beside him, tearing him away from his thoughts.

                “You’re drooling,” she teased, and Eggsy’s hand rushed up to his lips to wipe anything away, but when his hand came away dry he rolled his eyes.

                “You’re a shit, Rox.” He smacked her arm with his essay, and she giggled quietly. Still, he couldn’t help but smile. The only reason Eggsy was in America was for access to his gymnastics coach, who had also agreed to coach Roxy. They grew up doing it together, and Roxy was just as passionate about it as he was, so he never would have felt right moving away to work under some big famous coach without his best friend being there. Besides, having her here with him made him feel less homesick. Sure, his mum had come as well but he still missed England.

                “Hello class,” the new teacher spoke up, easing his hands into his pockets after writing his name on the board. “My name is Mr. Daniels. I know we’re almost halfway through the year, but my job is to get you all to graduation in one piece. As you may know, Miss Lasky’s been in an accident and likely won’t be able to come back in time for the end of this year, so you’re all stuck with me.” He smiled, and Eggsy was surprised the whole class hadn’t erupted into lovestruck sighs. If nothing else, that smile was evolutionarily designed to steal your heart. Not to mention, that southern accent sounded perfect on him. Eggsy couldn’t help the cocky little smirk that spread across his lips, leaning back in his seat as he kept his eyes trained on Mr. Daniels. He knew rationally that nothing would ever happen between him and the teacher, but as a horny, consenting adult there was nothing wrong with a bit of fantasy. Especially since every other fucking girl in the room was likely thinking the same thing. “Now, I’m gonna go around and call out your names, you say if you’re here and if you wanna be called somethin’ else.”

                Eggsy’s eyes never left Mr. Daniels’ face, watching him with as much attention and excitement as everyone else (aside from Roxy, who watched Eggsy with great amusement.) He memorized every expression. The way he got crow’s feet when he smiled, and the way his smile sometimes made only one side of his lips lift in a near smirk. And of course, those perfectly kissable lips. It didn’t take long for Eggsy to decide that his new teacher would be his new favourite spank bank material.

                “Gary Unwin?” Eggsy’s eyebrow twitched with a bit of surprised, he barely even noticed that his teacher was now looking around the room expectantly. He held up his hand and grinned.

                “Here. I go by Eggsy.” Mr. Daniels’ gaze was suddenly trained on him, and his eyebrows rose curiously. Instead of commenting on his nickname, he checked off Eggsy’s name and set the clipboard down to address the class.

                “Now, if you’ll pass your essays up to the front row, we can get started on today’s lesson. Today, we start reading The Great Gatsby.”

 

 

                The whole way home, Roxy was making fun of Eggsy via text. So Eggsy liked to appreciate the new teacher, so what? It’s not like he was being a perv. He was being a bit flirty, of course, but he still wasn’t as bad as one of the girls who tried to slip him her number. He was glad he didn’t have practice on Wednesdays, because he was sure he would be too keyed up to focus today.

**Eggsy** : sorry Rox, don’t have time for ur textual abuse today, got a date w/JackinCoke ;)

**Rox** : omg can’t believe you’re actually messaging that guy, isn’t he old???

**Eggsy** : 27 aint old :p

**Rox** : that’s almost 10 years :P

**Eggsy** : w/e

**Eggsy** : ill see u tomorrow

**Rox** : have fun!

**Eggsy** : u know I will ;)

                Eggsy grinned as he hurried off to his room once he got out of the car. It was almost 4:00 already, which meant that JackinCoke had likely posted his newest recording. Thankfully Dean, his stepdad, barely noticed him enough to yell at him. He locked the door quickly and darted over to his bed, sitting back against the headboard and grabbing his laptop. His fingers tapped impatiently at the keyboard until he was brought to his most visited site: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio. Right there at the top, one of the first new posts to show up was from his favourite poster.

**[M4M] The Way You Like It [Mdom] [passionate] [teasing] [rough] [growls] [whispers] [Southern] submitted 13 minutes ago by JackinCoke**

Eggsy opened the link in a new tab and clicked on the orange [ON AIR] icon at the top of the page, bringing him to his newest message.

 

**re: Southern Hospitality** from JackinCoke 8 minutes ago

Evening, baby. I know you just wait by the computer every day to hear my voice ;) So today’s recording is specially for you. I hope it makes the wait worthwhile. Let me know what you thought.

                Eggsy couldn’t help but bite his lip and let out a hungry little whine as he typed his reply, whispering it to himself. “Don’t I always? I’ll send you my thoughts as soon as I finish it…” He ended his brief reply with a winky face and sent the message, finding the tab and opening up the soundgasm link. He set the laptop down, took out his phone with the camera app opened, and leaned it against the laptop. He left it so it could get everything but his face, and he quickly yanked off his clothes and tossed them away. He was already incredibly hard with excitement. He put his headphones on, started recording, and began playing the audio with his teacher’s likeness stepping in for a visual of the voice that came over his headphones sounding like pure sex.

                “There's a certain way you like to be fucked...isn't there?” Right off the bat, Eggsy let out a shaky sigh of relief. He started slowly stroking his cock as the voice continued, his tone somewhere between a teasing whisper and a growl. “Mmm, I know there is. And I'm going to do it to you... every time. Make you want me. Make you crave me. Make your body ache. My fingertips will trace your skin as I start slowly... kissing you deeply as my hands cup your face. Moan into my mouth darling... let me hear how badly you want me. Let me sense how much you need my hands to explore your body...slowly unbuttoning your shirt, my fingers pulling at your hair...” JackinCoke, who Eggsy usually called Jack, paused as he let out a slow, quiet moan.

                “Do you like it when I press myself into you? Do you like knowing how hard you make me? Is that why your eyes light up, showing this spark ignited deep inside? You pretend to be so submissive, but you are a tempter - cooing in my ear, knowing it will only drive me to be firmer with you. Harder. Rougher. And that's what you want... your moans to elicit a passion... my animal desire from within. The need to rip your clothes from your body... The need to explore every inch of you with my mouth… I know just how to lick and tease you, fingers thrusting into you as you fall apart... Making you cum, screaming, before commanding you to kneel and take my cock into your mouth.” Eggsy bit his lip, allowing some noises to escape his lips but enough for anyone but the phone to pick up his voice. His mind wandered to the image of his teacher, Mr. Daniels commanding him on his knees just like Jack was now. The combination of this voice and his teacher was enough to drive him crazy already.

                “I want you to wrap your lips around it...do your best to take every… fucking… inch. Show me how good you can be. Show me how badly you need to please me before I please you,” Jack moaned, a little growl escaping his throat and Eggsy could hear faintly the sound of him stroking himself in the recording. “You know you hold a power over me with my thick length in your mouth... watching my head tilt back in pleasure. You're greedy for my moans, greedy for my growls, and I know you want them in your ear. I tell you to stand up, forcefully. And without missing a beat, I lift you and pin you down on the bed. You are mine. Mine to own. And that ass...it belongs to me.” He paused again, this time less for effect and more because he was losing his train of thought with how good he felt. Eggsy knew that’s what it was, he’d heard the stuttering moan during an involuntary pause enough times to know.

                “I start slowly, guiding myself in and out of you... You whimper and bite your lip. You want it harder. You want it rougher. And that's exactly how you're going to get it. Sharp, deep thrusts as I fuck you, holding you down and making your body mine. All fucking mine, darlin’. And you’re so good for me...taking every bit of my hard cock. I’m going to make you scream,” Jack began to lose control, his voice shaking as his whispers get louder, the sound of him fucking his fist louder now as he moved faster, and Eggsy’s speed increased just as much. He hated how easily he could get riled up from this stranger, but this stranger also knew everything that made him tick. “I'm going to watch your body shake, and I’m going to make you cum _untouched_ for me. I won’t stop fucking you until you do… Please baby, cum for me… Come on, come on, _come on_! Cum! Feel my cock so deep inside you, right where it belongs... and cum for me!” Eggsy covered his mouth with his free hand, panting and moaning loudly against it as his body tensed up and he covered his hand, just as Jack let out a loud, groaning growl as he too hit his limit and came, a little further away from the microphone so he wouldn’t clip it. Eggsy’s body shuddered as he came down slowly from the high of his own orgasm, stroking himself through the aftershocks before he held his hand out toward the camera, showing off his “thoughts” with a breathless little laugh. As he reached over to stop recording so he could send the video to Jack, the final words of the audio made him shiver with excitement once more.

                “I know you. I know that's exactly the way you like it.”

                He was too fucking right.


End file.
